


The Proposal

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, mention of Zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is poposing to Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote a while back.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome :)

He focused on the road in front of him, thinking about the note he found on the kitchen table. It still didn’t make any sense to him. He just couldn’t figure out what the message meant.

When Harry came home 45min hours ago, the house was empty. He expected Louis to be there but he wasn’t. Louis was nowhere to be seen. Instead he found a small note.

_Meet me at the house. x Lou_

Harry wondered why Louis wanted to meet him there. It was already dark outside and he wasn’t even sure if they had light in the house yet. A few months ago they bought a house outside of London. It took them a while to find one where they would live in private and yet wouldn’t be too far from London as they worked there a lot.  
They also wanted a house big enough for their families, to have their own studio and Louis wanted a garden to play football while Harry wanted one to grow his own herbs. They looked at a few houses but it never was the one, they were either too small, too big, too close to other houses… it never felt right till the moment they stepped into the old house next to a small village. It was an old house and there was a lot to do and to renovate but they had time and the money to do so. Every time they came to the house, it became more and more their home. Now they started to look for furniture and discussed the paint for the walls.  
They couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives there.

Harry knew that Louis had been at the house today to make some decisions about the trees which surrounded the house and the plans for the garden while Harry went to see Ed. But it wasn’t anything Louis couldn’t tell him when he would get home and so Harry couldn’t figure out why he needed to go there to meet Louis. He just hoped the house was still standing.

……………………

_Earlier at the house_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Zayn asked as he held the latter Liam was standing on to put some lights into one of the big trees.

“Of course, I’m sure. I love him and I want to marry him.” Louis answered as he untangled a string of lights.

“We don’t doubt that Lou.” Niall stated while he sat on the back porch eating some cookies which caused him a stern glance from Louis. “I didn’t have the chance to eat something before coming here.” Niall tried to explain. “It was rather spontaneous, you have to admit this.”

“Okay, okay Niall… but do you guys really think it’s a bad idea?” Louis asked unsure.

“Of course not, Lou. The plan is amazing!” Zayn said as he climbed down the latter before they went to another tree.

“We just wondered about it. I mean you both spoke about marriage and a wedding so often that we always thought it would have happened the moment you came out.” Niall explained laughing. “I mean you are obviously getting married at some point. We know you discussed it and are sure about it, so why do you want to ask him now? ...Well, at least you know he is going to say yes.” Niall grinned.

“Only if he can speak between the tears and sobbing.” Liam said laughing. “Sorry Lou, but we all know how Harry is and we KNOW he is going to cry.”

“I know.” Louis said. “But to your question, I don’t know. From the start we discussed marriage and pictured our wedding a million times. It was always something we wanted to do rather sooner than later. But I just wanted to do it, to give him the proposal he deserves. I just loved the idea of it. And yes, it’s great to know he will say yes.” Louis had to admit with a big smile on his face.

“Small or big?” Niall asked before putting another cookie into his mouth.

“What?” Louis had no idea what he was talking about.

“I guess he means the wedding.” Liam stated and Niall nodded.

“I don’t know. I’d love to have our families, friends and everyone there. The full program, you know.” Louis said before he sat down beside Niall. “But the more I think about it the more I love the idea of just the two of us, somewhere far away without anyone knowing.”

“Go for small.” Zayn said as he and Liam sat down in the grass in front of the others.

“What?”

“The wedding. Go for small.” Zayn said thinking of his own two years ago. “You know, I love Perrie to death and I swear the wedding was the best day ever but at one point you realise that you don’t need the five course meal, the champagne, all those people around you… it’s about the person next to you. If you want a small wedding and if you both want to be alone, go for it. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise, and trust me they will, but do what you want. It’s your wedding. Not you mum’s, your family’s or friend’s. And you will have less to plan… I swear all the planning was a pain in the ass.”

Liam was looking at him confused. “You didn’t plan anything!”

“Right, but still they want your opinion on everything though you have no choice.”

“And if you are alone you won’t have to worry about paparazzi or the press finding out.” Liam said.

“Or the fans.” Niall said thinking of his brother’s wedding a few years back. He loved the fans and didn’t mind if they bothered him but his family was a different story.

“And admit it Tommo, if your family is around it won’t be a small wedding!” Zayn laughed and Louis knew he was right. His family wasn’t that big actually but thinking of Lottie, Fizzy, the twins Daisy and Phoebe and the other twins, he knew that even a small family wedding wouldn’t be that small either.

“Hey, when is Harry coming?” Zayn asked looking at the watch in his wrist.

“Told Ed to keep him busy till 8pm and so he won’t be here before 9pm.”

“Quiet late.” Niall said looking at the empty cookie box.

“Guess it only works if it’s dark, Nialler.” Louis stated, his voice full of sarcasm.

.  
.  
.

When Harry arrived at the house, he saw Louis’ car but the house was dark. He went inside Louis was nowhere to be seen. He looked around on the ground floor but he couldn’t find him.

He was back in the living room when he phone puzzled.

_Come outside. x_

Harry was doing was he was told, only to find the garden empty and dark too. He stood at the back porch figuring out what to do when he phone puzzled again.

_Close your eyes. x_

“It’s not funny, Lou.” Harry said out loud but he got no reply.

_Do it. x_

And Harry did. “They are closed. Are you happy now?” He said but he didn’t get the answer.

He heard some noises, and hoping it was no intruder, Harry still kept his eyes closed and waited for Louis. He knew he was just standing there for a short time but it felt like much longer to him and he was getting impatient.

“You can open them now.”

Slowly Harry opened his eyes.

_Louis._

He couldn’t believe what he saw. Louis was standing in front of him wearing an all black outfit. He looked so good, Harry thought. But it wasn’t just Louis standing there. He was surrounded by lights and Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. There were tons of lights hanging in the trees lightning up the garden with a warm light. It looked liked in a fairytale but it didn’t make any sense to him. Why was Louis standing there in the middle of their garden surrounded by lights? And why wasn’t he saying anything? Harry stared confused at the scenery in front of him.

“Lou…” Harry whispered. He wasn’t even sure why he whispered but he was just amazed.  
He was just about to walk down the 3 stairs which led into the garden when Louis finally spoke.

“Don’t.”

“What?” Harry asked confused as Louis moved a bit closer to him. Harry was sure it wasn’t possible but Louis looked even better now. Louis smiled but Harry could see that he was also nervous.

“Please stay there. I… I want to tell you something and I’m sure I’m not getting to finish it when you are any closer, sorry. I just need you to hear it till the end, ok?” Louis spoke and he wondered why he was so nervous. How was he supposed to remember all he wanted to say.

“Ok.”

“When I went to the X-Factor all those years back I thought the best thing which could happen was that I made it into the next round but I was wrong. The best thing was the the curly haired boy in the bathroom. I never thought that an ‘hi’ and an ‘oops’ would change my life. But it did. You changed my life, Haz. I never thought it was possible but you did. From the moment you stepped into my life I couldn’t imagine a life without you anymore. Everything what happened afterwards, the band, the success, my life… you changed it for the better! You are my life. You complete me. You are not only my lover, you are my best friends and my soul mate….” Louis struggled to speak. In his head he went through this a million times, figured out the right words but once he opened his mouth the words just came out and every plan was forgotten.

“Lou…” Harry said his eyes already teary.

“Let me speak please. All those feeling I have. Everything I am, I am because of you. You make me feel safe. You take care of me. I depend on you. I depend on you so much and not only I would starve to death without you. And you make me a better person…. Oh god, it make sense in my head, sorry Haz.”

Harry wanted to say something, helping Louis out but he could see that he wasn’t done yet and he needed to give the time to him.

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t wanna be ever without you again. I know this will be our home and I’m looking forward to live here with you but the truth is, my home is wherever you are.  
I love you. I love you so much that all these words aren’t even enough. I love you….” Louis whispered the last words.

“Can I… Can I come over because I really could use a hug now.” Harry asked.

Louis opened his arms and soon found the other one’s arms around him hugging him tight. He knew he wasn’t done yet. It wasn’t everything he wanted to say but for a moment he needed his Harry to hug him.

“It was beautiful Lou… so beautiful. I love you.” Harry sobbed in his neck.

Louis slowly let go of Harry. Standing in front of him he looked him straight in the eyes. “Will you marry me?” Louis whispered not sure if the words actually left his mouth.

He could see Harry’s eyes widen, his mouth turning into a big smile and there was so much love… but still the seconds felt like in eternity.

“Yes, Lou… Oh god, yes, I want to marry you!” Harry sobbed tears rolling down his face and he could see Louis’ body relax and his eyes getting watery.

They kissed, slowly, taking all the time he had and happy because they knew they could do this for the rest of their lives.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you Haz.”

“Not as lucky as I am. You are amazing. You did all of this.” It wasn’t a question as Harry looked at the lights surrounding them again.

“Too bad we have to go back to London…” Harry whispered after another kiss. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to lose this feeling he had right now. It felt like a dream but when he looked Louis into the eyes he knew it was real. This was really happening. This was his life.

“We don’t…we can stay here.”

“There is no water, no lights, nothing, and I don’t want the construction workers to find us tomorrow morning at 7am.”

“Thought you were an early riser.” Louis smirked. “But no Haz, they won’t be here tomorrow and not the day afterwards...It’s all done. I paid some extra money to have them finish the house earlier. I couldn’t wait any longer for the rest of our lives. I just needed it to start as soon as possible!” Louis smiled.

“Really?” Harry couldn’t believe it. They always told him they still would need a while to finish and because he had no idea what they were doing, he believed them. They are finally home.

“Really. I even got the bed delivered and we have blankets and pillows and well, actually nothing else yet but we will get there…”

“It’s all I need.” Harry stated and Louis knew he meant it. Every word of it.

“You know what they say about the first night in your new house?” Louis asked.

“No?”

“They say what you dream will come true.” Louis whispered.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and led him into the house, upstairs into their new bedroom and he would make sure it would be a good dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Thoughts?


End file.
